destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Zones
Zones were different areas of GodCraft (and beyond) in Destroy the Godmodder 2 that had different geography, purposes, and entities. Players and entities could generally travel to and from zones at will, but entities could not attack entities in different zones. If there were no entities inside of a zone, it would disappear. Player made zones were eventually disallowed. Current Zones The Battlefield The main zone of GodCraft, where the majority of the entities fight. It was a circular area in the middle of a giant Plains biome, surrounded by Forests. Many signs of battle pockmarked it, with ravines stretching across it, to fallen buildings buried in the ground. It was split up into "territories", with Anti-Godmodders inhabiting one, and Neutrals inhabiting another, for example. The Battlefield was finally destroyed by the Red Dragon-infused Godmodder, but the main location of the battle was almost always referred to as the Battlefield regardless. The final "battlefield" was Armageddon Hill, a mountain near Yggdrasil. Retired Zones Wily Egg Zone/Dark Cave Zone The Wily Egg Zone was constructed by sigmatw, in his attempt to create his own line of entities based on Mega Man and Sonic the Hedgehog. It is a giant, futuristic complex that houses incredible machinery, built for sigmatw's own means. Its robotic personnel are always creating new robots, or at least, they were. Crusher48's own fleet of Mobs invaded the zone, shutting down all of the robots. The Dark Cave Zone was what remained. Crusher48 and his army of Mobs turned the pristine metal into a subterranean zone filled with stone, where darkness reigned so monsters could spawn naturally. It was decorated with portals so the armies could invade into the Battlefield. However, it was destroyed by the Godmodder's own line of Mutant Mobs. Shadows Complex The head office of the Shadows, an industrial group specializing in creating entities, led by ninjatwist321. In this case, the zone refers to the Outside Elevated Area of the Complex, which was used to reveal the Meteoric Barrage in the middle of Act 2. Later on, it served as a refuge for TwinBuilder while he was under siege by Metal Sonic. The Pool Room A large room on the outskirts of Pro-Godmodder territory. It resembles the corner of a well-kept bar that would have held one pool table, but it is much bigger, and carries many pool tables. It was used by pionoplayer to camp the Felt for a short period of time before it was torn down by Tricky the Clown. Garden of Eden/Apocalypse Zone/Super Secret Hospital/Ruined Citadel See here for the main article. Orbital Space Station A desolated location unknown to most. 5l1n65h07's Computer The lair of the entity SolarActive. A zone where cybernetic digital blocks and programs populate the system, but it was somewhat hard to access due to advanced firewalls on the system. The Microsoft Cloud A giant technological cloud suspended high above the Battlefield, with X-Beanstalks coming out of the bottom. Many secrets and technological devices resided inside. It was used by The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man as a base of operations during Act 2 before it was destroyed in a flaming wreck in Act 3. Skybock Zone A floating building with various amenities for Pro-Godmodders created by The_Serpent. It was accidentally destroyed by Fseftr before being repaired. Escape from Antichamber A metaphysical and multi-dimensional maze in Limbo populated with test chambers and experiments that can only be solved through the use of Matter Guns. It was by the Council of Nine created to guard the ultimate reward at its heart, the FEZ. Flare Flames was sent here by the Black Monolith, and finally escaped after nine months with the FEZ in hand. Scratch's Manor A distant manor on the planet of Alternia, home to the Felt, Doc Scratch, and other assorted villains. The players were sent here by Doc Scratch after he killed TwinBuilder and became the Game Master. They had to climb up its four floors in order to confront Scratch and stop him from messing with the game. Emerald Arena See here for the main page. The Forge A giant cave buried at the far edge of the Battlefield, past the Anti-Godmodder camps. It had obsidian walls, and was filled to the brim with alchemy supplies. In the middle lied the Alchemiter. The forge was not a traditional zone where entities can enter. It was destroyed by the Red Dragon-infused Godmodder.Category:Location Category:Concept Category:DTG2 Category:Lists